Twisted Humor of Fate
by elitepeasant
Summary: A twisted love story between Sakura and Touya


Hi, if you don't like the idea of Touya and Sakura as lover, then don't read this.  
  
Don't Flame me, but I do accept both Negative and Positive criticism. Please don't forget to R/R  
  
Disclaimer:Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP  
  
Overview:  
  
There are no magic in this story, both are mainly focus between Sakura and Touya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The call  
  
  
  
It was in the middle of the night when the phone ring.  
  
  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
  
"Hey Kaijou!"  
  
  
  
That ever so sought after familiar voice pulled me roughly from my semi- sleep state  
  
  
  
"Oniichan?"  
  
  
  
"of course" I heard his arrogant voice on the other line "why? are you expecting another call at this late hour?"  
  
  
  
"no" my voice was firm calm and annoyed , disguising the tremors and the stormy emotions that run all over my body the moment I heard his voice "it just that it surprise me that you called . why? are you in trouble or something?"  
  
  
  
"why would you think I'll call you when I am in trouble" he said defensively  
  
  
  
"duh, I don't think this is a casual call" I said my voice mirrors my annoyance "besides you barely call me nowadays, I haven't received any of your emails or letter and then suddenly on the middle of the night I heard your voice on the phone.. what do you expect from that. or maybe suddenly in the middle of the night you realize that I, your sister, is still alive. "  
  
  
  
Annoyance still seethe inside me .. when after a moment of silence I heard him laugh . that makes me want to reach out on the other line and grab his neck . He didn't know how worried I am for this past three months thinking that something bad had happened to him.. how I prayed fervently for his safety, how my heart summersault every time I open an email, answered the phone and saw the mailman. dreading that it might bring some bad news about you, the only one that is left from my family. and here he is laughing at what I have said.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's so funny?" I ask when his laughter subsided  
  
  
  
"nothing" he said but still I can hear amusement at his voice "it just that for a second their I thought I have dialed my girlfriend's number"  
  
  
  
I felt blood rush all over my cheek.  
  
  
  
" I am serious Sakura, you sounded like a jaded girl who haven't heard anything from her boyfriend" he continued  
  
  
  
"no I don't" I said defensive. maybe too defensive but deep down inside me, that simple remark shook my senses for it sent unfamiliar warmth in my stomach as I realize that what he said was true.. I do sound like a jaded girlfriend.  
  
  
  
"whatever you say" he said as if suddenly finding the conversation boring "actually I called up to tell you that I am coming home on Saturday"  
  
  
  
"really?!" not knowing if he's serious or not but all the same, excitement rush all over my body.. my brother is coming home. my brother is coming home.. Touya is coming home..yeheeeyy it's going to be like those old time.  
  
  
  
"yup.. I need to ask your opinion about something" his words barely register into my mind " and I have a surprise for you"  
  
  
  
"why don't you just ask me about it tonight?"  
  
  
  
"why? don't want me to come home on Saturday?" he ask suspicious "are you hiding something?"  
  
  
  
I realize the implication of what I have said and it was far from what he thought.. I really wanted him home.. I miss him a lot.. my only family. my brother.  
  
  
  
"what should I hide from you" I said "trust me Oniichan if something came up into my life you'll be the first to know"  
  
  
  
"that better be true or else."  
  
  
  
"Oniichan"  
  
  
  
"ok ok" he said , then continued "aren't you going to ask me about the surprise I told you"  
  
  
  
"a surprise." I said " what is it?"  
  
  
  
"how is it going to be a surprise if I am going to tell you?" he said arrogantly  
  
  
  
"come on tell me. now that I know it I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep if I didn't know what your surprise is"  
  
  
  
"well you can take a guess" he said "why don't you congratulate me first, Kaijou"  
  
  
  
"what?!" confused  
  
  
  
"what I said is, why don't you congratulate me first" he said again I could almost see the cat like smile on his face knowing that he scored a point on me again. "come on take a guess"  
  
  
  
"ok" I said thinking hard "you got a new house .. apartment?"  
  
  
  
"nope"  
  
  
  
"new car?"  
  
  
  
"nope"  
  
  
  
"you had a new gorgeous girlfriend" that idea bother me but I pushed that thought aside I heard him laugh again on the other line "god Sakura you do suck in guessing"  
  
  
  
"well maybe if you gave me another clue I might be able to guess this surprise your saying and then after that I can go back to sleep" I heard his irritating laughter again  
  
  
  
"your such a sour looses Kaijou" he said  
  
  
  
"I am not" I said defensively  
  
  
  
"what ever" he said I heard him yawn "I am sleepy I guess you'll just have to wait for my surprise when I got there.night night and sweet dreams Kaijou " then put the phone down without even waiting for my reply .. leaving me as irritated as ever. "your so arrogant Oniichan" I said on the dead line then added softly "and I miss you.."  
  
  
  
When I was about to put the phone down that's when I realize that I was tightly gripping the handle, closing my eyes taking control of my wayward thoughts I forced myself to sleep again. But his words kept coming into my mind "you sounded like a jaded girlfriend" he said.. and he is right.. I do sound like a jaded girlfriend . because . because I wanted to be his girl . his only girl forever.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I really am sorry for those people who got offended with this pair. If you really need to Flame me, feel free to do it in my email. But I suggest you wait for the story to finish before you judge their relationship.. thanks. Thanks.. please don't forget to R/R.. 


End file.
